Thor Odinson (Earth-416274)
Thor is the Prince, later King of Asgard and the son of Odin, All-Father of the Asgardians, and Freya, a Olympian. When his irresponsible behavior threatened his homeland, he was stripped of his power and banished by his father Odin to Earth. While exiled on Earth, Thor learned humility, gained friendship with the humans Donald Blake, Jane Foster, Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis, and helped to save his new friends from a destructive threat sent by his jealous half-brother Loki. In the process, Thor redeemed himself in the eyes of his father and was granted access to his power once more. being welcomed back to Asgard as a hero. Personality Before his banishment to Midgard, Thor was initially conceited, arrogant, immature and stubborn. He had proven to be bloodthirsty and enjoyed the challenge of battle and combat, Laufey even states on Johutenheim that he craved war, with the Frost Giants in particular, due to being Odin's own wars with them convincing him that they where vicious monsters. This bloodlust began as early as his childhood, with Thor then jesting that he'll hunt down the Frost Giants and slay them all if he becomes king. His half-brother Loki even comments that Thor would have killed the entire race of Frost Giants with his bare hands as an adult. However, it should be noted that Thor still had some honorable traits, as he notably supported his best friend Sif in her goals to become a great warrior, while most others would not take her seriously. In his heart, he only wishes to live up to the expectations of his father to become a great king but, in truth he did have difficulty finding the difference between a ruler and a warrior and what makes each a good man. Thor was quick to anger and could act rashly to a situation such as when Asgard was broken into his first instinct was to attack the Johtuns to dissuade them to ever do a similar stunt again. Later on he, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three launched an all-out attack on Jotunheim, ignoring the fact that they'd be sorely outnumbered which seems to stem from arrogance, although at the time he only went to achieve answers on how they infiltrated Asgard. When the Frost Giants had ruined his coronation, he reacted by angrily flipping over a table and finally when he was later insulted by a Frost Giant on Jotunheim, Thor reacts by promptly decapitating the former with Mjölnir and started a fight with the other Frost Giants. Due to coming from royalty and spending all of his life in Asgard, Thor was out of place in Midgard as his boisterous personality was often part of his charm in Asgard and he was unaware of the customs and norms on Earth. For instance, when he had smashed a cup of a drink that he liked while bellowing "another" (thinking it appropriate in Midgard), demanded a horse at a pet store and walked in the middle of a street. His vocabulary and terms of endearment were also antiquated and out of place in the modern times he was trapped within, baffling everyone around him and leading them to believe he was delusional even though it was simply how people spoke upon Asgard. After returning to arrest Loki, Thor had seemed to gain tact but still thought that Bilgesnipe were existent on Earth. In addition, Thor was shown to initially be quite vain and egotistical. For example, while being restrained by doctors and guards at a hospital, he describes himself as "mighty." He was also left dumbfounded when he found himself restrained only claiming in disbelief that "it's not possible" due to never have losing a battle beforehand with his godlike powers. When his irresponsibility and arrogance placed his home Asgard and the Nine Realms in danger, his father, Odin, banished Thor to Midgard and stripped him of all his powers. That, in addition to him discovering that he was no longer worthy of Mjölnir's power put Thor into a state of depression. This, along with Loki lying that Odin died, humbles him greatly and during his time on Midgard, gained friendship with the humans Donald Blake, Jane Foster, Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis, which finally taught him the humility and wisdom he was lacking. Hence, after his half-brother Loki sent the Destroyer to kill him, Thor defended the Warriors Three and the townspeople of New Mexico and selflessly gave his own life for the town, thereby finally became worthy of Mjölnir again. After regaining his power, Thor would take to often holding back his great powers, unless battling an opponent of equivalent strength and durability, which Thor notably holding back in all of his duels with Loki, believing that his brother was still in there somewhere." Thor, however, did still appear to be somewhat hot-tempered, as when he met with Iron Man for the first time, the two battled in the woods, with Thor then proceeding to charge at Captain America, when the latter intervened. However, he quickly came to see that he and the other Avengers were fighting for the same cause, and befriended them, notably saving Black Widow from an enraged Hulk. At this time, Thor would become far more responsible than before, since as soon as the Bifrost was regenerated by energy from the Tesseract, Thor took it upon himself to safeguard the worlds of the Nine Realms that had fallen into chaos and conflict in the Asgardians' absence. Thor also became somewhat somber and Odin himself noticed this personality shift from how he used to celebrate all night long to simply staring idly at the ongoing feast of his friends. Thor has learnt from his mistakes and has grown to such lengths that he surpasses Loki and even Odin. He was willing to commit treason and spare his enemies if it was honorable as he destroys the Bifrost to spare Jotunheim and free Loki, going against the Allfather by taking Loki to Svartelheim to destroy Malekith as Odin's way would result in countless of Asgardians' death. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Asgardian/Olympian Hybrid Physiology:' Biologically half-Asgardian on his father's side and half-Olympian on his mother's side; Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even without his godly power Thor is still physically the strongest and most durable of all the Asgardians. **'Superhuman Strength:' In addition to being the God of Thunder, Thor is also the Asgardian God of Strength, as such he is physically the strongest of the Asgardian gods. His feats include destroying an arch weighing over a million tons, He has effortlessly snapped adamantium alloy cables by simply flexing. He pushed over the leaning Tower of Pisa with his finger. His punch when met with same force has leveled a countryside and even closed dimensional rifts. He has towed the island hydrobase into New York Harbor. After being damaged in a battle, Thor literally holds up the George Washington Bridge long enough for Damage Control to fix it. Wonder Man conceded Thor as his superior. He has also resisted the gravity of a neutron star. he easily flipped a ceremonial table full of food and dishware that weighed at least several hundred pounds. He knocked a Frost Giant several meters into the sky which only stopped when it hit the mountain side. He knocked another Frost Giant to the ground with a single blow from Mjlonir and then kicked it several meters away from him. He knocked out several Frost Giants with only a single blow each and on occasion has even knocked out multiple Frost Giants with a single blow at the same time. He possessed enough strength to kill a Frost Monster with a single blow, the act in question saving his friends. Thor also went toe-to-toe with the all powerful Destroyer. Thor knocked Loki through the Bifrost monitor walls in their battle. He was also able to destroy the Bifrost bridge when it was frozen to stay open and threatened to destroy Jotunheim. He was able to battle hordes of Frost Giants with great ease. In his battle against a supercharged Iron Man, Thor managed to gain the upper hand. With Mjölnir, he was able to hold off against the Hulk for a long time. It should also be noted that during his battle with the Hulk, Thor's blows were easily capable of staggering and in some cases knocking the Hulk around, something very few being have been shown to be capable of. He was able to battle the hordes of Chitauri foot soldiers throughout New York. Along with Mjölnir and with one simple strike, he was able to flip a car over, killing several Chitauri soldiers. He also broke out of a Adamantium-Vibranium alloy container S.H.I.E.L.D. created to contain the Hulk. His strength extends his ability to leap distances far in excess of human capability as shown twice. The first time was when he charged at Loki in the Bifrost Bridge chamber and went through the wall. The second time was when he charged at Captain America with Mjölnir in the forest. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. **'Invulnerability:' Being a god whose heritage is both half-Asgardian and half-Olympian affords Thor virtual invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, and he has a immunity to heat and subzero and lead and radiation poisoning. Thor has flown through the heart of stars. He withstood what he thought to be the weight of a score of planets. Thor was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the Asgardian Destroyer. Thor also once took a glancing hit by a Doomsday Bomb that was capable of ravaging an entire planet, and soon after that explosion he fell from space (leaving a crater miles wide) to a planet called Pangoria. He has withstood a blast from Odin, and even survived blasts from Celestials. With his powers reduced in half, Thor was able to withstand a blow from the Skurge the Executioner's axe. Thor is extremely difficult to kill as his life force is considerably augmented by his godlike heritage, and Mjölnir. Thor can even survive absolute zero temperatures, and even though he was trapped inside, he showed no discomfort after being rescued by Hulk and immediately resumed battle. **'Superhuman Speed:' Thor can move at extreme speeds. Thor can fly to the sun in a matter of minutes. Thor was even able to strike down a moving Quicksilver and has claimed to have fought foes faster than him. He can throw Mjölnir at several times the speed of light and also swing Mjölnir at several times the speed of light while his strength was reduced in half. It has been established that the speed of Thor's axe transcends both time & space. In addition, Thor can appear anywhere across the Universe or other dimensions in just seconds. Thor could visually detect objects that move at fantastic speeds (this happened when Thor was the target of artillery fire and when he saw the speedy Hermes.) Thor once stated that he was as fast as the lightning he commands. Thor can twirl his cape so fast that he creates a tornado. He was also able to tackle the Hulk through a wall in the Helicarrier before the Hulk would strike the Black Widow, in a split second, visibly appearing as a blur. **'Superhuman Agility:' Thor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior in battle. He moves with incredible grace and speed despite his size and body density. He was able to dodge the wing of a jet fighter thrown at him by the Hulk while they battled in the hangar bay. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure Thor. However, due to his Asgardian and Olympian physiology, Thor is able to heal at a rate significantly faster than a normal human and even much faster than most Asgardians. After seemingly being killed by the Destroyer and proving himself worthy of Mjölnir once again, Thor regained his full power and immediately healed himself in seconds. Despite receiving mild to severe stab wounds from Asgardian blades on several occasions, after working past the initial pain of the injury, Thor was able to quickly recover and continue fighting. After the brutal beating he suffered from Kurse, upon arriving at Earth several minutes later, he had nearly completely recovered from his bleeding wounds. Seconds after being stabbed in the stomach by Loki using Gungnir on the Bifrost bridge, Thor calls forth a thunderbolt with Mjölnir knocking down Loki and stands up completely healed. He was also stabbed by one of Loki's throwing knives but it did little more than distract and annoy him. While fighting Hela , Thor was painfully pierced multiple times by her Necroswords, getting his right eye gouged out in the process, and while Thor was unable to regenerate his eye, he recovered from all of the stabs mere minutes. **'Immortality:' Due to being half Olympian, Thor is functionally immortal. He is immune to aging and has not aged since reaching adulthood, meaning he cannot die by any conventional means. Thor is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Despite being thousands of years old, Thor possesses the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. **'Flight:' One of Thor's new abilities that he discovered was how he was able to hover, glide, and fly through the air at great speeds without any outside help. **'Teleportation:' Thor can teleport within a single dimension, or across the various dimensional places of the Nine Worlds of Asgard, and can even manipulate the Bifrost Bridge. **'Energy Manipulation:' Thor has stated that he relies on the power of Mjölnir too often. Mjölnir does afford powers and abilities that he would not normally have, but Mjölnir is a tool, and Thor has natural energy manipulation abilities without Mjölnir. During Ragnarok, Thor had seen his family and friends fall to Loki's army and he reached down into himself for strength he never realized before and projected an energy blast so powerful that he knocked out Durok the Demolisher, who was so powerful that Thor, even with Mjölnir, was barely able to hold his own against. He can always projects omni-directional blast. **'Elemental Powers:' Though Thor's Asgardian physiology far exceeds the abilities of a normal athletic human, when he was stripped of his power and found unworthy of Mjölnir, his god-like abilities diminished so much that he was able to be tasered into unconsciousness. It was only when he was found worthy of wielding Mjölnir did Thor recover his god-like physiology and therefore could go toe-to-toe with extremely powerful beings like the Destroyer. Thus, the axe-hammer enhances a person's physiology to that of Thor, the "God of Thunder". It was later revealed Mjölnir was never the source of Thor's power, but a tool to help him focus his power until he was able to master and wield his powers freely, which he would finally do after Odin made him understood that the powers he channeled through his axe-hammer were his own. As a result, Thor is now able to utilize his innate supernatural abilities without Mjölnir's aid. These abilities include: These abilities include: ***'Weather Manipulation:' Thor was born with the power to control weather storms, with it being the reason he is called the "God of Thunder". Even before Thor unlocked his powers, he still displayed a level of control over the weather, able to manipulate parts of it, although his focus always seemed to be somewhere else so whenever events of him displaying this power occurred his mind was elsewhere. Among them was when he was able to keep rain from touching Jane Foster as a downpour occurred as well as when he began to generate sparks of lightning from his hands after becoming furious. He began to unlock the full potential of his abilities during his encounter with Hela and is now able to generate rather large storm clouds and create thunder. ****'Electricity Manipulation:' Thor was born with the ability to generate, control and project electrical energy, with him thus being dubbed the "God of Thunder". Even while unable to personally harness it and needing Mjölnir to focus his powers over electricity, Thor's electric bolts were already strong enough that it was able to blacken an Aether-enhanced Malekits, take down two Chitauri Leviathans and a large amount of the aliens, and his electrical powers was already potent enough that Thor could generate incredible enough levels of electricity as to help Iron Man swiftly smite the falling Sokovia City to oblivion. Following teaching from his grandfather Zeus, Thor finally fully unlocked his electrical powers and his powers over lightning are enhanced to the point where he could generate incredible amounts of electrical energy from his own body and summon thunder and lightning from the sky, all without the use of Mjölnir. He becomes able to use lightning to pull and hurl enemies, blast projectiles to pieces, and infuse his weapons with electricity. Thor's generated lightning bolts grew so powerful that he was able to easily send an enraged Hulk flying back and visibly stun him for a time and even temporarily stun and knock down Hela herself, all with a single respective blast. Additionally, he could pull enemies towards him using lightning and he was able to destroy a proportion of Bifrost Bridge that Hela was standing on to ultimately send her crashing down into the water beneath. Thor's powers over electricity is so powerfull, that he was able to generate a lightning blast powerful enough to knock Thanos back a considerable distance ****'Rain:' Thor can summon rain without the use of Mjölnir. **'All-Tongue:' When Thor speaks with the All-Tongue anyone who hears him will hear him speak their native language in their hearts. **'Odin Force/Thorforce:' Thor is capable of manipulating vast amounts of magical energy, referred to as the Odin Power, the Odin Force or the Odinsource and later Thorforce, for a number of purposes. With this power, Thor was capable of magical feats such as transporting the entire human race to an alternate dimension, casting foes into deep space with a thought, read minds from across even dimensions, projecting force blasts, manipulate matter for a number of purposes, erecting nigh impenetrable force fields, barriers which can shield entire cities, altering size, endowing people or objects with powers, and compressing the population of an entire planet into a single being. Thor was highly skilled in the use of his powers during combat situations, and was able to casually knock around Thanos. simultaneously. The power of the Odin Force is such that it can stop time itself, and allow one to travel through time. Mjölnir Powers *'Abilities via Mjölnir:' Due to the enchantments placed upon the mystical axe-hammer, Thor was granted the ability to focus his innate mystical abilities and harness them. It allowed him to easily harness his dominion over weather elements and that allowed for several other sub-abilities to follow suit. **'Worthiness Enchantment:' After Thor disobeyed Odin and nearly caused a war between Asgard and Jotunheim, Odin banished Thor to Earth without his powers and placed an enchantment on the axe-hammer Mjölnir. "Whosoever holds this axe, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." This enchantment surrounding Mjölnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. When Thor sacrificed himself to protect Earth from The Destroyer he proved himself worthy to wield Mjölnir once again and gained full use of his powers. Only Thor, Captain America and Spider-Man. To anyone else, Mjölnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Mjölnir. **'Weapon Summoning:' Mjölnir obeyed Thor's summons as though it were alive. Mjölnir traveled to Thor when it was displaced within a crater from miles away, reaching him in seconds. Mjölnir would return to Thor whenever it was thrown at an opponent. While battling the Hulk in a hanger of the Helicarrier, Thor summoned Mjölnir from another room and it came crashing through the Helicarrier to get to him. **'Density Manipulation:' Mjölnir's enchantment allowed its worthy wielders to swing it nearly effortlessly yet, in reality, it was as heavy as a mountain to an average person. Its ability to manipulate its weight allowed Mjölnir to fly at high speeds without slowing down when hurled as well as have it strike with a massive concussive force equal to at least that of a grenade. In Jotunheim, Thor bashed the Frost Giants around him with his hammer, then threw Mjölnir, making it strike multiple Frost Giants in its path in moments. Quicksilver and Hulk were pinned down by Mjölnir's immense weight, as was Loki. Mjölnir's momentum could also be manipulated. If held by someone worthy, its momentum would be that of a simple axe-hammer. If caught and held by someone unworthy in mid-air after being thrown by someone worthy, its momentum would be that of a heavily-weighted object with its velocity unchanged **'Clothing Generation:' Mjölnir was able to conjure armor onto its user or change their combat attire into something more casual. Thor took advantage of this ability to change from Asgardian casual wear to his armor, and from his armor to human street clothes. Additionally, the axe demonstrated being able to transform and disguise itself to an extent, either through enchantments placed upon it or from its own power, which notably allowed it to transform into an staff and then back again. **'Anti-Force:' Thor is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. **'Energy Absorption and Redirection:' Thor is able to use Mjölnir to absorb energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Thor can redirect it back amplified towards the source. Thor used Mjölnir to absorb the Silver Surfer's Cosmic blasts, Sky-Walker's Cosmic Tempest, radio active energy, and magnetism such as Magneto's personal magnetic field. Mjölnir's even managed to redirect the energy of the Null Bomb, which was created to destroy all life in the Black Galaxy, the blast of which was shown as powerful enough to reignite a dying sun. It has also absorbed mystical energies, such as Pluto's mystic flame. The Axer was even able to absorb a portion of the mystical energies granted from every god pantheon on Earth. **'Energy Projection:' With Mjölnir, Thor could project blasts, waves, and bolts of electrical energy of various sizes and intensities. While the axe can generate electrical energy, it can channel more energy from the lightning storms it creates to summon its lightning for powerful energy attacks. With Mjölnir, Odin could project a powerful beam of golden light and use it to take away all of Thor's superhuman powers, destroy what was left of Thor's armor after stripping much of it off of him, and ultimately send him flying into the Bifrost. **'Resurrection:' Mjölnir possessed the ability to revive people back from death itself and to restore them to optimum health like when it resurrected Thor as he was passing away due to being injured by the Destroyer while he was mortal. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation:' Thor was able to absorb and manipulate the electromagnetic energies of the Celestial Mothership. **'Cosmic Energy:' Mjölnir allows Thor to produce and control Cosmic Energy to an unknown limit for a variety of purposes. **'Energy Sensing:' Mjölnir can detect practically all types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy, and supernatural energy. Mjölnir can also track down the energy pattern of someone in hiding, detect any Asgardians aura by their electrons discharge, and can sense and track the energy radiating from mystical objects. **'Undead Lethality:' Mjölnir is lethal to undead. Thor once threw Mjölnir at a vampire, with contact causing the vampire to burst into flame and crumble to dust. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Thor has shown to have a powerful force of will, so much so that he has defied the will of his father Odin, who is his king and is bound to serve him, on several occasions if he feels the need to do so. He does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others. *'Expert Combatant:' A little known fact about Thor is that not only is he known throughout history as the Norse God of thunder and strength, but also of war. Since birth, he has been groomed to be Asgard's finest warrior. He has shown proficiency in hand-to-hand combat, aerial combat, swordsmanship, mace wielding, hammer throwing, and wrestling. Being a God of War, he has mastered various fighting styles (historical and modern) from both Asgard and Earth. *'Mind Resistance:' Thor has the ability to resist the mental influence of powerful beings. He resisted a mind thrust attack of the Rigellians, the magical music of Ares, a mental attack from Glory, Morgana le Fay's attempt to dominate his mind, resisted the power of the Eye of Horus, and the mind blast of the Super-Beast. *'Some Knowledge of Magic:' Thor was able to cast an illusion, after years watching Loki prowess in manipulating magic. *'Allspeak:' Thanks to the Allspeak Thor can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. *'Skilled Tactician:' For millenia, he has lead Asgard into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employing effective strategies and tactics. Thor serves as the as the first choice to defend Asgard from it's enemies. He has earned the trust of his fellow Asgardians to follow him into battle. *'Talented Public Speaker:' Thor has addressed Asgardian masses, rallied troops and Avengers teammates into battle. He has also married some of his Avengers teammates and given compassionate eulogies. *'Master Leader:' While not as skilled a leader as Captain America or Loki, Thor has led Asgard, including highly skilled warriors such as Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, into battle against forces with great leadership, employing strategies and tactics in the process - adapted from various civilizations across the Nine Realms, including forgotten ones. However, after defeating Malekith, Thor refused to be King of Asgard, since despite his leadership experience, Thor claimed not to have the same understanding of rulers as Loki did. *'Gifted Intellect:' Thor's time among Tony Stark and the Avengers also gave him great knowledge of complex Earthly systems of electronics and the ability to modify the systems for his own purposes. However, his scientific skills have not been mentioned later in his career. He is however shown to be an avid reader of books written by other deities when he needs to learn new information. Paraphernalia Transportation *Bifrost *Quinjet Weapons *'Mjölnir:' Thor has been entrusted with the mighty axe-hammer Mjölnir, that was forged from the heart of a dying star. Thor's mystical axe-hammer Thor's mystical axe Mjölnir, which resembles a axe-hammer hybrid rather than a mallet, has a number of elemental based powers. It has been stated by Odin himself that Mjölnir's power has no equal. Constructed of uru and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has deflected blasts from the Destroyer and reflect a blast back into the Destroyer and several energy blasts from invading aliens. Thor often uses the axe-hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. Thor often uses the axe-hammer as a physical weapon. It has been described as impacting with sufficient force to "destroy mountains" and has proven capable of creating a small crack in the armor of a Celestial, with a rare exception being primary adamantium. Mjölnir also grants Thor mystical attributes and powers such as manipulation of the electromagnetic spectrum, gravity, etc. A few other examples of the abilities Thor has shown with Mjölnir are: **'Worthiness Enchantment:' After Thor disobeyed Odin and nearly caused a war between Asgard and Jotunheim, Odin banished Thor to Earth without his powers and placed an enchantment on the axe-hammer Mjölnir. "Whosoever holds this axe, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." This enchantment surrounding Mjölnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. When Thor sacrificed himself to protect Earth from The Destroyer he proved himself worthy to wield Mjölnir once again and gained full use of his powers. Only Thor, Captain America and Spider-Man. To anyone else, Mjölnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Mjölnir. **'Weapon Summoning:' Mjölnir obeyed Thor's summons as though it were alive. Mjölnir traveled to Thor when it was displaced within a crater from miles away, reaching him in seconds. Mjölnir would return to Thor whenever it was thrown at an opponent. While battling the Hulk in a hanger of the Helicarrier, Thor summoned Mjölnir from another room and it came crashing through the Helicarrier to get to him. **'Density Manipulation:' Mjölnir's enchantment allowed its worthy wielders to swing it nearly effortlessly yet, in reality, it was as heavy as a mountain to an average person. Its ability to manipulate its weight allowed Mjölnir to fly at high speeds without slowing down when hurled as well as have it strike with a massive concussive force equal to at least that of a grenade. In Jotunheim, Thor bashed the Frost Giants around him with his hammer, then threw Mjölnir, making it strike multiple Frost Giants in its path in moments. Quicksilver and Hulk were pinned down by Mjölnir's immense weight, as was Loki. Mjölnir's momentum could also be manipulated. If held by someone worthy, its momentum would be that of a simple axe-hammer. If caught and held by someone unworthy in mid-air after being thrown by someone worthy, its momentum would be that of a heavily-weighted object with its velocity unchanged **'Clothing Generation:' Mjölnir was able to conjure armor onto its user or change their combat attire into something more casual. Thor took advantage of this ability to change from Asgardian casual wear to his armor, and from his armor to human street clothes. Additionally, the axe demonstrated being able to transform and disguise itself to an extent, either through enchantments placed upon it or from its own power, which notably allowed it to transform into an staff and then back again. **'Anti-Force:' Thor is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. **'Energy Absorption and Redirection:' Thor is able to use Mjölnir to absorb energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Thor can redirect it back amplified towards the source. Thor used Mjölnir to absorb the Silver Surfer's Cosmic blasts, Sky-Walker's Cosmic Tempest, radio active energy, and magnetism such as Magneto's personal magnetic field. Mjölnir's even managed to redirect the energy of the Null Bomb, which was created to destroy all life in the Black Galaxy, the blast of which was shown as powerful enough to reignite a dying sun. It has also absorbed mystical energies, such as Pluto's mystic flame. The Axer was even able to absorb a portion of the mystical energies granted from every god pantheon on Earth. **'Energy Projection:' With Mjölnir, Thor could project blasts, waves, and bolts of electrical energy of various sizes and intensities. While the axe can generate electrical energy, it can channel more energy from the lightning storms it creates to summon its lightning for powerful energy attacks. With Mjölnir, Odin could project a powerful beam of golden light and use it to take away all of Thor's superhuman powers, destroy what was left of Thor's armor after stripping much of it off of him, and ultimately send him flying into the Bifrost. **'Resurrection:' Mjölnir possessed the ability to revive people back from death itself and to restore them to optimum health like when it resurrected Thor as he was passing away due to being injured by the Destroyer while he was mortal. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation:' Thor was able to absorb and manipulate the electromagnetic energies of the Celestial Mothership. **'Cosmic Energy:' Mjölnir allows Thor to produce and control Cosmic Energy to an unknown limit for a variety of purposes. **'Energy Sensing:' Mjölnir can detect practically all types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy, and supernatural energy. Mjölnir can also track down the energy pattern of someone in hiding, detect any Asgardians aura by their electrons discharge, and can sense and track the energy radiating from mystical objects. **'Undead Lethality:' Mjölnir is lethal to undead. Thor once threw Mjölnir at a vampire, with contact causing the vampire to burst into flame and crumble to dust. **'Color Changing:' Mjölnir has the ability to change it's color to any color from by just a thought. **'Physical Augmentation:' When Steve Rogers and Peter Parker wielded Mjölnir, it greatly enhanced their physical abilities, such as strength and durability, which allowed him to fight against Thanos on equal terms. *'Winged Helmet:' Thor possesses a silver, later golden Asgardian war helm adorned with wings on its sides. Notes *This design belongs to Huatist on Deviantart. *The traditional helmet that Thor wears was gifted to him as an adolescent from the All-Father Odin. Trivia *Thor is in love and currently in a romantic relationship with Sif. *Born 4 BC. Behind the Scenes *Thor is voiced by Sam Witwer. External Links * * Category:Avengers members Category:No Dual Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Aesir Category:Deities Category:Asgardians Category:Dating Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 3" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Atmokinesis Category:Force Field Category:Magicians Category:Electrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Teleporters Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Asgardian/Olympian Hybrids Category:Fencing Category:Transmutation Category:Time Travelers Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Dynamokinesis Category:Collector's Museum Category:One Eye Category:Thor Family Category:Odin Family Category:Freya Family Category:Zeus Family Category:Wind Breath Category:Storm Deities